The present invention relates to an automobile cover and, more particularly, to a car cover that is easy to use and is useful during winter conditions.
A car cover is used to cover a car to protect the car from the elements. However, current car covers are not suitable for winter conditions. With ice formation, the covers may become attached to the car and cause damage to the windshield and paint. Further, the car covers are not easy to remove when snow freezes, do not help with defrosting the car, do not allow easy access to the doors, and are difficult to unfold and fold. Therefore, it is preferable to use a garage for parking.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved car cover that is convenient to use.